carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:International Wiki Organisation
Can Strasland become a member? Even juts an associate?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:42, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's being discussed over in Lovia, I believe. HORTON11: • 19:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) If you're going to add the Phaluhm translation, you might as well add the Swedish and Spanish ones, too, since Insel and Traspes are full members, while Phaluhm Phoueck is only an associate. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:58, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :And Dutch (Libertas & Brunant), Slovenian (Juliana), Italian (Juliana), French (Cettatie), Romanian (Adlibita) and Ripuarian (Reptin) :p Niels20020 (Talk) 13:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Not the actual wiki language, the language that the country speaks. Niels. Lance SULTAN OF PHALUHM PHOUECK (IN EXILE) 17:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Well, that was what I writed down. For example: Juliana wiki is in English, but the official languages are Italian and Slovenian Niels20020 (Talk) 18:29, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Our "new" leader Ournew leader is anti-IWO as he claims that it interfers with domestic affairs too much and is hindering the New Peace Framework. Lancededcena 19:49, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Merging with Ostrobia Can Ostrobia merge with the IWO universe to have some proper foregin relations with both countries, it will act like a bigger power similar to the countries in the real world. Lancededcena 14:53, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Link? And what sort of population/area does it have? HORTON11: • 20:03, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Ostrobia has a population of over 100 million. It is way too large for the IWO universe. I think we should just keep the separation between the IWO universe and the CWCR (Ostrobia/Nava etc.) universe. 77topaz (talk) 20:14, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, way too much. HORTON11: • 20:43, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I wasn't really saying to make Ostrobia a part of the IWO but act as one of the other countries. Ostrobia Wiki Lancededcena 21:03, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Thw whole point of wikinations is to not interfere much with world geography/history/geopolitics. A nation with over 100 million pople is way too much. HORTON11: • 21:07, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I think the maximum for IWO is about 2 million. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:11, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::It is. And even if you don't want to be a part of IWO, our world sticks to that 2 million limit. HORTON11: • 21:29, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::It is also too big. And anywa, on the location of Ostrobia in the North Sea is actually Kemburg located. Wabba The I (talk) 21:38, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::It's a bit restrictive. Should I revive Harud or Phaluhm then? It's been kinda dead, Lancededcena 21:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would be a better idea, I think. 77topaz (talk) 21:54, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll work on Harud as I feel like it's a bit more interesting than Phaluhm and that country needs a lot of work - any volenteers helping? Lancededcena 16:54, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not sure if people are gonna have time to help with your nations but by all means keep going at it. Don't lose faith on your wikis. And try and make further links with other nations too once you develop it more. HORTON11: • 17:22, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :::: It's a shame that foreign relations with the IWO has been removed. It would be nice if people could start up companies and trade with the Middle Eastern nation. BTW, what do you think about the size of the country or anything about it? Lancededcena 18:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Libertas already opened an oil company in Harud. Wabba The I (talk) 20:07, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::We'll have to see what involvement Brunant has. We're big in mining abroad. HORTON11: • 19:04, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::For Harud, you get oil, lots of it Lancededcena 09:18, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yeah gonna have to chek it out. HORTON11: • 16:43, March 25, 2017 (UTC) IWO vehicle registration plates Liberts isn't an EU member. Wabba The I (talk) 23:34, November 2, 2017 (UTC) : Woops. I misread "geen lid van de EU" as "een lid..." I'll change it. horton11 15:05, November 3, 2017 (UTC) IWO Police Network (IPN) We should setup an organisation similar to the EU Arrest Warrant system as the Phaluhm Office of Investigation wants to curb human and sex trafficking in Phaluhm. It should also make it easier for foreign nationals to be deported of offenses in their nations too. Lancededcena 22:50, July 14, 2018 (UTC) :We do have Interpol. Though if you want to cooperate with police in Brunant we can work something out. horton11 13:37, July 16, 2018 (UTC)